Grease traps are commonly incorporated into liquid waste systems servicing sinks and the like wherein water, fats and grease are intermixed. As the grease will accumulate within the waste water conduits clogging and stoppage of the conduits will occur in a relatively short duration, and in order to prevent such occurrence grease traps, settling reservoirs, or other receptacles are often incorporated within the waste water plumbing system to separate the fatty liquids and solids from the water. Such separators are normally located on the floor, or in some cases, within the floor pit or recess and are not readily accessible even though regular cleaning is required to remove the accumulated grease.
In the past, grease traps normally constitute a permanent part of the waste water plumbing circuit, utilize bolt-down covers, require substantial construction and installation expense, and limit the location of sinks and drains handling water and grease mixtures.
Because of the difficulty in maintaining conventional types of grease traps maintenance is often ignored, or not attended to at required intervals, resulting in grease entering the plumbing system and creating problems.
It is an object of the invention to provide a relatively inexpensive sealed chamber grease trap capable of efficiently separating grease from waste water wherein the trap may be economically manufactured and installed.
A further object of the invention is to provide an efficient grease trap for liquid waste systems wherein a grease trap may be readily connected to, or removed from the liquid waste system, and is portable wherein the grease may be readily disposed of with a minimum of handling.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a portable grease trap for liquid waste water systems wherein the trap receptacle is attached to, or disconnected from, the plumbing system by quickly actuated fluid couplings.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a grease trap which may be readily installed within existing waste water systems, is of concise configuration for installation beneath sinks and the like, provides an interchangeable inlet and outlet, and is resistant to corrosion.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide a grease trap for liquid waste systems wherein the trap receptacle is portable and utilizes a valved drain to release the contents.
In the practice of the invention a metal framework is utilized to support the liquid waste receptacle, and the framework includes a horizontally disposed base upon which receptacle is supported, and a vertically extending pedestal to which a pair of coupling halves are mounted. The coupling halves are connected to the liquid waste water plumbing system, and in a conventional installation the support frame will be fixed in location to provide support of the permanent plumbing and the length of the frame legs can be adjusted to accommodate the height of the associated drain.
A closed synthetic plastic receptacle is removably supportable upon the horizontal portion of the frame. The receptacle includes inlet and outlet fittings releasably connectable to the frame coupling halves and aligned therewith upon placing the receptacle upon the frame. Quick release latching apparatus utilized with frame and receptacle fittings permit the receptacle to be incorporated into the plumbing system wherein all waste liquids flowing through the system flows into the receptacle.
The receptacle is provided with baffles adjacent the inlet and outlet, and grease or other foreign matter within the waste liquid which is lighter than water will float upon the liquid within the receptacle and be retained therein by the baffle system. Thus, liquid flowing from the receptacle through the outlet fitting will be free of grease and other lighter substances.
Preferably, the receptacle is formed of a transparent or translucent synthetic plastic material, and the level of waste water and grease therein may be readily observed. When the receptacle has retained a significant amount of grease as to require emptying the quick release latches on the couplings are actuated permitting the receptacle to be released from the frame coupling halves, and by the use of handles affixed to the receptacle the receptacle is transported to a waste container. Discharge of the receptacle contents is through a valved drain opening formed in the bottom of the receptacle, and once emptied, the receptacle and frame coupling halves interconnected, and the trap is again in position for normal service.
The apparatus of the invention is of a relatively simple nature to manufacture, install and maintain, and the aforementioned apparatus provides a versatility of installation and ease of maintenance not heretofore achieved in waste liquid grease traps.